Impossible
by Dieithryn
Summary: Post Ep3 S1, Moriarty va faire découvrir à John et Sherlock des sentiments qu'ils n'auraient pas cru possible mais vont-ils les accepter ?
1. Chapter n1

Impossible.

Disclaimer : La série Sherlock et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Je les emprunte et écris à leur sujet uniquement dans le but de me faire plaisir et ne demande aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte.

Spoilers : Post épisode 3 saison 1, ceci n'est que pure fiction, ce n'est que ma version de l'histoire.

Pairing : Sherlock/John – John/Sarah

Sherlock et John ont miraculeusement survécu à l'explosion de la piscine, le jeu de Moriarty va les affecter plus qu'ils ne le pensaient ...

Chapitre 1 :

Sherlock avait un cœur, oui c'était évident. Il appréciait énormément Mrs Hudson par exemple, même si il ne le montrait pas vraiment, il aimait son frère Mycroft même si il s'inquiétait toujours un peu trop pour lui et usait de son pouvoir pour garder un œil sur ce qu'il faisait. Et puis il y avait John, son ami, son vrai premier ami, celui qui était resté à ses côtés, celui qui lui disait qu'il était brillant tandis que les autres lui disait d'aller se faire voir. Oui, il aimait vraiment John, comme on aime un ami bien sûr.

Et puis il y avait ses innocents, cette population ignorante qui ne demandait qu'à être protégée. Alors oui, il avait assez de cœur et de compassion, assez de bon sens pour éliminer un ennemi à sa taille.

Il tira dans la bombe devant lui, aux pieds de Moriarty. Il sentit l'air brûlant de l'explosion sur son visage et aussi la sensation d'être attiré par quelque chose. Puis le froid, la sensation d'être mouillé et de tomber au ralenti.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans la piscine. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il entreprit de remonter à la surface qui n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine à présent. Il évita soigneusement quelques débris qui tombaient encore et regarda autour de lui.

« Mais où est John ? »

Il regarda au fond de l'eau et trouva son ami. Il plongea et vit très rapidement qu'il était inconscient et coincé sous un bloc de béton échappé du mur. Il regroupa toutes ses forces pour le sortir de son piège et le ramena à la surface.

Il se déplaça jusqu'au bord qui n'avait pas été touché par le souffle de l'explosion et remonta John avant de sortir de l'eau à son tour. Il enleva manteau, écharpe et chemise et pris le poult du corps inerte allongé devant lui.

« Il est vivant » murmura-t-il un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Il commença alors à prodiguer les soins de premier secours jusqu'à ce que son ami crache l'eau qui emplissait ses poumons et ouvre les yeux.

« Merci » prononça simplement John avant de s'évanouir.

Sherlock, soulagé, s'allongea à ses côtés, pris d'un malaise.

Et c'est ainsi, tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, inconscients, que Lestrade les retrouva en arrivant sur les lieux.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. La lumière était insupportable et l'empêchait de sortir complètement de sa brume. Il reconnu un hôpital aux murs blancs et aux bips incessants qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il aperçut à son chevet Mycroft et derrière lui, dans un recoin de la chambre, la tête baissée sur son téléphone portable, la jeune femme qui suivait son frère constamment. Il vit la mine soulagée qu'affichait le visage de son ainé et tenta un sourire.

Soudain, ses pensées allèrent vers John. Comment allait-il ? Où était-il ?

Il voulu se relever mais un docteur le retint.

« Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever, Mr Holmes, reposez-vous, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

- Où est John, comment va-t-il ?

- Il est aux soins intensifs, Sherlock, dans le coma. Lui répondit Mycroft en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Dans le coma ? Paniqua le détective. Mais il va s'en sortir ? Je dois le voir.

- Son état est stable, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a eu moins de chance que vous, il a une légère commotion. Lui expliqua le médecin. Reposez-vous, vous pourrez le voir quand vous irez mieux.

Dans sa chambre, John luttait pour sa vie. Il percevait de lointains bruits, de lointaines paroles. Il lui semblait entendre Sarah, ou peut-être était-ce Sherlock, non, c'était Sarah.

Et une voix plus grave, surement celle de Mycroft.

Il sentait les déplacements presque silencieux des infirmières et des médecins qui contrôlaient ses constantes, avant de repartir, le laissant dans le noir et le silence complet.

Sarah se tenait près de lui, prenant sa main, lui parlant de tout et de rien. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'entendre que quelqu'un était là pour veiller sur lui, que c'était important pour une personne dans le coma d'avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un à quoi ou à qui se raccrocher. Alors elle passait son temps libre à son chevet. Elle croisait de temps en temps l'inspecteur Lestrade qui venait aux nouvelles, ou encore un homme mystérieux, grand, âgé d'environ 40 ans, élégant, l'air un peu hautain, qui semblait occuper une place importante dans une grande entreprise ou même au sein du gouvernement. Elle n'osait jamais lui demander qui il était mais il lui semblait que John le connaissait car il lui murmurait des paroles à l'oreille, tout en tenant sa main. Il paraissait inquiet mais ne restait jamais très longtemps.

Depuis trois jours qu'il était entré à l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas vu Sherlock. Elle se demandait s'il n'était pas en état de venir voir son ami – bien qu'il ne paraissait que légèrement blessé à son arrivée - ou si, tout simplement, il ne s'en souciait guère.

Sherlock, dans sa chambre, ne bougeait pas de son lit, il tentait de résister à l'envie folle qu'il avait de retirer ses ridicules pansements qui couvraient les brûlures qu'il avait aux joues et aux mains et refusait systématiquement la visite du psychologue qui voulait lui faire une évaluation suite au « traumatisme de la prise d'otage »

Ce n'était pas ce qui perturbait le plus le détective, non, c'était plutôt d'avoir mis en danger son ami juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il commençait à ressentir ce sentiment encore inconnu pour lui qu'est la culpabilité.

Il se remettait en question, toute sorte de pensées lui venant à l'esprit. Et si son désir de résoudre des enquêtes avait provoqué ça ? Et si son don ne permettait pas seulement d'arrêter des coupables mais pouvait provoquer des drames plus grands, devait-il ne pas s'en servir, ne plus aider la police ? Et si lui-même, à l'instar de Moriarty, avait été sujet à la folie ? Qui l'aurait arrêté ? Et pour peu qu'il s'associe avec lui … Non, non, il ne devait pas penser à ça, il n'était pas responsable. L'était-il ?

Il aidait la police, il élucidait des mystères à lui seul, il … Il allait devenir fou. Voilà trois jours qu'il cogitait, ne voulant pas sortir de la chambre si froide de l'hôpital. L'image de John lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva, arracha la perfusion plantée dans son bras et les compresses sur son visage et couru vers la chambre du médecin militaire. Arrivé devant, il se stoppa et hésita le temps d'une seconde avant de poser la main sur la poignée et de pousser la porte. Il entra en silence et vit John, allongé sur le lit, branché à des écrans, un goutte-à-goutte planté dans le bras et Sarah endormie à côté de lui, sur le fauteuil, la tête posée sur le bord du lit, sa main dans la sienne.

Il eu un pincement au cœur mais ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait de voir son ami dans cet état ou de voir Sarah dans la pièce, lui tenant la main.

Il se déplaça pour atteindre la chaise à l'opposé de l'entrée et sentit une douleur dans le dos. Il n'était pas complètement guéri mais s'en fichait royalement, son ami étant en plus mauvaise posture que lui. Il s'assit et pris la main libre de John dans la sienne, la serrant un peu et une larme coula sur sa joue qu'il essuya rapidement.

Sarah avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Pensant que c'était l'homme mystérieux qui n'était autre que Mycroft qui s'inquiétait pour cet homme qui avait réussi à devenir l'ami de son frère, elle préféra faire semblant de dormir. Mais elle réalisa bien vite, grâce à la blouse blanche et bleue, qu'il s'agissait de Sherlock.

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle fut émue de voir cette larme furtive rouler sur la joue de cet homme qu'elle pensait insensible.

« Comment allez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête et en lâchant la main de John pour arranger ses cheveux et son chemisier.

- Bien, oui je vais … bien, souffla Sherlock. Et lui ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est dans un coma léger, je pense qu'il va revenir, j'espère. »

Elle prononça ce dernier mot dans un chuchotement, tout en caressant la joue pâle de John.

« Elle l'aime ? » pensa Sherlock.

« Rentrez chez vous, vous faîtes peur à voir, Sarah. Allez vous reposer, je prends le relais.

- Les médecins vont vous chercher. Et puis je ne veux pas rentrer sachant qu'il est ici, répondit-elle.

- Les médecins me laisseront ici. Et vous ne servez à rien ici avec une tête pareille, il est bien gardé ici, il n'a rien à craindre, et je veille sur lui. »

Il esquissa un sourire, ne voulant pas avoir l'air de lui donner un ordre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie d'être seul avec son ami.

Quelqu'un était entré et ressortit, peut-être une infirmière. Non, on ne lui tenait plus la main gauche et il sentait qu'on lui serrait la main droite.

« Bas-toi, reviens avec nous, avec moi. Je t'en pris John, j'ai besoin de toi »

La voix de Sherlock résonnait dans sa tête et il eu l'envie furieuse de se battre pour revenir.

Il sentit les muscles de ses paupières trembler, il s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux et le contact de la lumière sur sa rétine lui fit mal. Il tenta à nouveau et, clignant pour humidifier ses yeux et afin de limiter l'impact de la lumière du néon au dessus de lui, il réussi enfin à entrouvrir les paupières.

Il sentit les doigts qui enserraient sa main se refermer plus fortement.

Après quelques minutes, il réussi à deviner le sourire sur le visage du détective. Ce dernier éclata de rire, lui prit le visage entre ses mains – bizarre, c'est une sensation étrange que les paumes de ses mains – plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je savais que tu te réveillerais John ! »

Il sentit ses joues et ses lèvres se tendre pour dessiner un sourire.

« Merci, ajouta Sherlock au bout de quelques instants. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Toi aussi, on est quitte ! »

Une semaine après son réveil, John rentra au 221B Baker Street. Sarah l'accompagnait, elle le soutenait, par prévention plus que par besoin.

En haut des escaliers, Sherlock l'attendait, sa cane à la main.

« Cette fois, la raison ne sera pas psychosomatique, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Sherlock, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Effectivement, mais elle ne me servira que très peu de temps, je n'ai presque plus mal à présent. »

John répondit en se plantant face à son ami, en le regardant dans les yeux. Il attrapa rapidement la cane et s'appuya dessus tandis qu'il sentait ses jambes flageoler.

Le biper de Sarah les ramena à la réalité. Elle devait se rendre au boulot, un médecin étant tombé malade.

Elle s'excusa auprès des deux hommes et John lui répondit d'un signe distant de la main. Il retrouva son fauteuil et, avant qu'il ne s'assoie dessus, Sherlock replaça le coussin imprimé du drapeau national au creux de ses reins, afin qu'il soit installé au mieux. Il le remercia d'un sourire.

Mrs Hudson arriva en courant et en agitant les bras. Elle se jeta au cou de John en lui disant combien elle était heureuse de le voir en vie et en bonne santé.

« Je pense que Mr Watson apprécierait un thé, interrompit Sherlock, mettant fin au débit de paroles de leur logeuse.

- Oui, je vous apporte ça tout de suite, avec des petits biscuits, répliqua-t-elle, de la malice dans la voix et un regard chaud et réconfortant en direction de John. Rien que pour vous, ajouta-t-elle en déplaçant ses yeux vers Sherlock, le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

- Merci, Mrs Hudson, vous êtes adorable, souffla John qui regardait Sherlock rigoler intérieurement »

Ils attendirent le thé en silence, Sherlock dans le canapé, John sur le fauteuil. Ils se regardaient, chacun attendant que l'autre parle.

L'arrivée de Mrs Hudson n'interrompit pas l'échange silencieux et voyant qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire, elle déposa le plateau sur la table basse et se hâta de repartir en fermant la porte derrière elle.

John prit sa tasse et un biscuit nappé de chocolat noir, il les porta à sa bouche. Son regard se fixa sur la danse de la fumée qui s'échappait de la tasse de Sherlock. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Y'avait-il quelque chose à dire ?

« Et Moriarty est-il …

- Non, il a disparu. Certains de ses hommes ont été tués ou bien blessés par l'explosion. Je pense qu'il a été gravement blessé, il était bien trop près de la bombe pour s'en sortir indemne. Mais nous le retrouverons.

- J'espère bien, il a mis trop de gens en danger, c'est un malade ce type.

- Il ne risque pas de se relever de si tôt je pense, nous allons être tranquille pendant un moment.

- Tu vas t'ennuyer ! Et pas question que tu t'attaques encore à ce pauvre mur ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Sherlock se leva pour ouvrir à l'inspecteur Lestrade.

« Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il aux deux hommes.

- Bien, on va bien, répondit John, un sourire aux lèvres, attrapant sa cane pour se lever et saluer l'homme de loi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Sherlock.

- Et bien, honnêtement, rien. Je venais juste prendre de vos nouvelles et aussi vous dire que ce Jim Moriarty est introuvable, aucune trace de lui, nul part. C'est comme si … il n'existait pas. »

Ils parlèrent ensuite plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Sherlock n'intervint que très rarement.

Son regard se posait souvent sur John puis sur la fenêtre, sur le dessin criblé de balles sur le mur puis sur John à nouveau. Son cerveau bouillonnait. La fenêtre lui faisait penser au plaisir qu'il prenait à résoudre des mystères le dessin, à l'ennui qu'il tenait pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé et John, et bien John c'était son ami, celui qui l'avait suivi dès leur rencontre, qui ne l'avait pas rejeté même quand tout le monde lui disait de l'éviter, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, deux fois. Que ressentait-il quand il le voyait ? De l'amitié, sentiment étrange pour lui qui ne s'était jamais attaché à quelqu'un de la culpabilité, c'était de sa faute s'il avait passé une semaine dans le coma de la gratitude, parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie par deux fois.

De l'amour ? Oui peut-être un peu. C'était la suite évidente de son cheminement. Oui il l'aimait mais pas comme il aimait sa mère, ni son frère, ni … non, il n'aimait personne d'autre. Il appréciait Lestrade, certes, mais John, c'était plus que ça.

Le détective, qui d'habitude élucidait les mystères les plus complexes, n'arrivait pas à résoudre le problème qui le perturbait. Que ressentait-il exactement pour le médecin militaire ?

Ceci est ma première fanfic, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2, peut-être est-il un peu court mais je l'aime bien comme ça !

Merci pour les reviews, ça me met du baume au coeur :) et c'est très encourageant !

Le troisième chapitre étant en cours d'écriture et mon planning étant très chargé cette semaine, je ne sais pas quand je vais le poster. Je dirais, approximativement, samedi ou dimanche.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

_SH_

« Sherlock ? »

L'appel de John le tira de sa méditation. Il tourna la tête vers lui puis passa à Lestrade.

« Tout va bien ? ajouta l'inspecteur

Euh oui, tout va bien, hésita Sherlock. Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid, je vais aller me coucher »

Il serra la main de Lestrade et se précipita dans sa chambre. Dans le noir, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Il n'était pas malade. Pas physiquement en tout cas, mais plutôt dans son esprit. Il était très tourmenté par toutes ses pensées.

Environ vingt minutes après qu'il se soit échappé du salon, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur John qui resta dans l'embrasure de la porte quelques instants avant de s'avancer près du détective.

Il s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur le front de son ami. Sherlock sentit un frisson partir de la base de son crâne pour finir au creux de ses reins. Si ses mains n'étaient pas jointes derrière l'oreiller calé sous sa tête, on aurait pu voir qu'elles étaient tremblantes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'énerva Sherlock en s'écartant de la main posée sur lui.

Du calme, je suis médecin je te rappelle. Je prends juste ta température, répondit John d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

Mmh ok. »

Sherlock se résigna et laissa le médecin l'ausculter rapidement.

« Peu de fièvre mais tu as des frissons et des palpitations. Tu étais pâle tout à l'heure, je peux allumer la lumière pour mieux voir ton état ?

Non pas de lumière, j'ai mal à la tête, mentit le jeune homme. »

En vérité, il ne voulait pas que John voit ses yeux qu'il devinait rouges et gonflés par des larmes qui avaient coulées, rebelles, qu'il avait tenté de retenir en vain.

La lumière du salon éclairait à peine la chambre, juste assez pour que le médecin l'ausculte sans difficulté.

« Mal au ventre ?

Pas vraiment.

Envie de vomir ?

Non.

Tu as mal comment à la tête ?

Ça tape.

Enrhumé ?

Non je ne crois pas.

Fatiguée ? nauséeux ? la tête qui tourne ?

John, je peux me reposer maintenant ? sérieusement, je fatigue là et j'aimerai dormir.

Oui repose toi, cette affaire t'as affecté plus que tu ne le crois à mon avis. Bonne nuit Sherlock.

'Nuit John »

_JW_

John sortit, laissant le détective qui s'endormit peu de temps après. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, regardant tour à tour sa cane et sa jambe qui le faisait souffrir un peu. Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon tout doucement, comme si chaque mouvement qu'il faisait lui demandait un effort considérable. Il n'eu pas le courage de mettre un pyjama et laissa ses affaires par terre. Il glissa sous les draps et regardant le plafond, il décida que le lendemain, il irait voir Sarah.

Il avait failli mourir sans avoir pu lui dire ce qu'il pensait ressentir pour elle. Il devait savoir. Savoir ce qu'elle ressentait ainsi que ses sentiments à lui. Il était indécis, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'y voir clair.

Le lendemain arriva, il se leva, s'habilla après avoir pris une douche rapide et se rendit dans la cuisine où il prépara un plateau pour Sherlock qui n'était pas encore debout.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre en tendit l'oreille. Il déduisit, grâce au rythme lent et régulier de la respiration de Sherlock, que le détective dormait. Il s'approcha et posa le plateau sur la petite table de chevet, près de la tête de lit.

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le plateau se poser sur le bois, faisant teinter la cuillère dans le mug rempli d'un thé Earl Grey.

« Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il avec la voix enrouée typique de la première parole après le réveil.

9h15. Je me rends chez Sarah, elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

John avait répondu avec une voix douce et chaude, tout en posant sa main sur le front de son patient, un peu froid. Il lui attrapa le poignet et pris son pouls, normal.

« Tu te sens mieux ? demanda le médecin en tendant le thé à Sherlock.

Oui

Besoin de quelque chose ?

Non

Repose-toi encore, je t'interdis de sortir aujourd'hui, je vais demander à Mrs Hudson de te surveiller.

Je dois aller voir Lestrade.

Ça attendra bien quelques jours. Du repos avant tout.

Tu vas bien vagabonder toi.

Je suis médecin et je connais mes limites. »

Il se leva et sortit. En passant devant la porte de leur logeuse, il frappa et lui demanda de surveiller le détective.

_SH_

Sherlock ne comptait pas rester dans son lit toute la journée. Il se leva et porta le plateau encore plein à la cuisine. Il consulta ses mails, son site, alluma la télé et zappa quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter sur les Schtroumpfs.

« Nul, nul, nul. Comment les gens peuvent laisser leurs gosses regarder ça ? Maugréa-t-il. »

Il débrancha la télé et s'allongea sur le sofa, un patch de nicotine collé sur le bras. Pour ne pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder, il concentra son esprit sur les possibles raisons qui poussaient les gens à perdre leur temps en regardant la télé, cette télé idiote qui les rendait encore plus imbéciles qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Après une heure de réflexions intensives – et finalement totalement inutiles – il fila sous la douche. L'odeur de John embaumait la pièce et sous le jet d'eau brulante, il s'enivra du parfum du gel douche de son colocataire.

Il s'habilla rapidement et parcouru le journal que Mrs Hudson avait déposé dans la cuisine.

« Rien, rien, rien, rien. Tout le monde est contre moi aujourd'hui, c'est ça hein. Vous ne voulez pas que je sorte, vous voulez vraiment que je reste là à cogiter inutilement, mais vous m'aurez pas, vous verrez, vous craquerez … »

Il avait haussé progressivement le ton et tenait son poing serré devant son visage, le montrant accompagné d'un regard noir au smiley jaune qu'il avait peint sur le mur et qu'il avait criblé de balles.

Il se ravisa voyant l'heure sur l'horloge, se calma, une idée lui venant à l'esprit.

Il attrapa son portable et tapa nerveusement sur les touches en écrivant à Lestrade.

_GL_

À son bureau, le détective inspecteur Lestrade terminait un rapport. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu deux jours entièrement calmes à Londres.

Il pensait à Moriarty. Où pouvait-il bien se planquer ?

La vibration de son portable sur le bureau le sortit de ses pensées.

_« Dites-moi que vous avez une affaire qui nécessite mes compétences. SH »_

Il était presque désolé de devoir lui répondre non.

_« Non, rien. Et J vous demande de vous reposer, pas de courir après un mystère. »_

_« Même pas une petite affaire que vous auriez déjà presque résolue ? SH »_

_« Rien du tout. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous ennuyer. »_

_« Où est Anderson ? Et Donovan ? SH »_

_« Tous les deux à leur bureau pourquoi ? »_

_« Levez la tête, dans deux minutes, D va partir discrètement un rapport à la main. Elle va le rejoindre. SH »_

Lestrade attendit deux minutes et regarda dans la direction du bureau de Sally, juste à temps pour la voir se lever, un rapport à la main.

_« Gagné. »_

_« Prévisibles. Archives, fond de la pièce. SH »_

Lestrade hésita à se lever.

_« Allez-y qu'on rigole. SH »_

Comment … ? Bon ok, c'était Sherlock. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner mais même après 5 ans, le DI était encore surpris de ses capacités de déduction. Mais quand même, il était à Baker Street. Il le connaissait surement trop bien.

Il prit la direction des archives où il retrouva Donovan et Anderson qui s'embrassaient. Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu lorsque les deux amants se rendirent compte de sa présence. Il préférait attendre et en toucher deux mots plus tard, chacun leur tour, dans son bureau.

En remontant, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

_« Alors ? SH »_

_« Gagné. »_

Pas besoin d'être Sherlock pour que Lestrade devine le sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage du détective en ce moment même, à quelques miles de là.

_JW_

« Ne devrais-tu pas te reposer chez toi ? demanda Sarah en s'effaçant pour laisser rentrer John.

- Je vais bien. Et j'avais envie de passer te voir.

- C'est gentil. Comment va Sherlock ?

- Pas très bien, j'ai un peu peur que cette histoire l'ai trop affecté. Je l'ai consigné au lit pour la journée. On verra bien ! »

Sarah invita John à s'asseoir sur le sofa et servit du thé. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à s'échanger des banalités. Le médecin militaire était gêné, il faisait tourner sans cesse la tasse de thé entre ses doigts et commençait à connaitre le détail du sol de l'appartement par cœur.

« Pas besoin d'être Sherlock pour voir que tu as quelque chose à me dire John. »

L'interpellé, leva un regard surpris sur la jeune femme. Ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée.

Le moment était venu de lui dire la véritable raison de sa visite. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse, pris une grande inspiration et regarda Sarah dans les yeux.

« Je … je suis venu te voir parce que avec ce qui s'est passé, je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais pu mourir et qu'il y a certaines choses qui devraient être dites. »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase très vite, ne s'arrêtant pas pour respirer. Sarah le regardait en souriant et il était maintenant troublé par ces lèvres qui lui faisaient envie, cette bouche qu'il voulait embrasser pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il n'était pas d'un naturel indécis mais là, il ne savait pas. Il était très attiré par la jeune femme, par son odeur, par ses yeux – moins expressifs que ceux de Sherlock cependant.

Pour savoir, il devait se lancer.

_SS_

Sarah gardait le silence, comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle vit le visage de celui qu'elle désirait s'empourprer et trouva cela touchant et presque attirant aussi. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il l'embrasse là tout de suite, sans aucune parole inutile.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Sarah sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et pencha sa tête vers cet homme assit dans son salon, cet homme qui l'aimait, elle en était sûre. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient et maladroitement, ils s'embrassèrent.

C'était agréable malgré tout et Sarah sourit tout contre les lèvres de John. Elle sentit la main de John sur sa hanche gauche et passa la sienne derrière la nuque du médecin qui frissonna.

Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle et le baiser devint plus pressant, plus fougueux.

Entreprenante, Sarah passa sa main droite sous le pull de John et posa l'autre sur son genou qu'elle caressait tendrement.

Elle sentit John frémir et quitter ses lèvres brusquement. Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins de questions et se détendit lorsqu'il partit à l'assaut de son cou. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière pour s'offrir totalement et poussait de légers gémissements.

Soudain, John s'arrêta de nouveau, se leva, murmura un timide « Désolé » et sortit en courant, attrapant sa veste au passage.

La jeune femme resta sur le sofa, interdite, incapable de bouger tant la réaction du médecin l'avait surprise.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Elle décida qu'elle lui en parlerait à la clinique à son retour de congé maladie et alluma la télé, plus pour combler le silence que par intérêt.

* * *

Voilà voilà, à bientôt pour la suite.

Bisoux


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de cette fic, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais elle est enfin là !

J'ai eu quelques signes cette semaine qui m'ont fait bien rire : travaillant en librairie, j'ai déballé des livres « bilingues » et y'en avait pas mal de Sherlock Holmes ! Et le soir j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour écrire un peu ! Le lendemain, il pleuvait donc j'étais armée de mon parapluie, et le midi, attendant quelqu'un sur une place, je me suis aperçue que je me tenais exactement comme Mycroft dans l'entrepôt où il rencontre John ! Je me suis tapé un fou rire toute seule en ville et le soir, j'ai pu écrire un autre petit bout ! Et enfin il y a deux jours, j'ai croisé un homme dans la rue qui ressemblait à Benedict Cumberbatch mais en plus petit !

Malgré tout ces « signes » j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre qui a mis plus de temps que les autres pour germer dans mon esprit. Mais nous y voilà enfin ! Donc je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voici le chapitre 3.

* * *

Chapitre 3

_JW_

John était sorti presque en courant de l'appartement de Sarah. Il était complètement perdu. Il avait aimé ce qui s'était passé, mais dans sa tête, ses lèvres embrassaient celles d'un autre.

UN autre. C'était tout simplement de la folie. John n'était pas gay, il le savait. Même si l'homosexualité ne le dérangeait pas, lui ne l'était pas. Il était hétéro, il aimait les femmes.

C'était énervé qu'il arriva sur Langham Street. Il fonçait tête baissée vers là où le menait ses pieds, il ne vit pas l'homme qui arrivait sur lui et la collision ne pu être évitée.

« Oh pardon, excusez-moi je suis confus, je … Mycroft ?

- Bonjour John.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Oh non, attendez, laissez moi deviner, vous me suiviez n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un verre John ?

- Oh non, j'en ai assez de la famille Holmes pour aujourd'hui. Je n'ai nullement ni l'envie, ni le temps.

- Au contraire, vous avez tout votre temps. Voilà trente-trois minutes que vous vagabondez dans les rues de Londres. Et quant à l'envie, peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas mais je sens que vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, réplica Mycroft en observant le bout ferré de son parapluie puis jetant un regard à John en souriant. »

Une voiture de luxe noire s'avança et s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Un homme en costume sorti de l'avant et ouvrit la porte. Mycroft invita John à monter.

« Même si j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas à vous Mycroft. Vous ne vous contenteriez pas d'écouter, vous m'étudierez et je n'aime pas ça, lâcha le médecin en reculant de deux pas. »

Il se retourna et remonta la rue qu'il venait d'emprunter pour se rendre … où, il ne le savait pas encore.

_SH_

Sherlock s'ennuyait. Il tournait en rond dans l'appartement. Pendant 1h30 il avait tout tenté pour éviter de sortir dehors parce que John lui avait interdit. Il avait d'abord décidé de lettre un peu d'ordre dans le salon, puis dans sa chambre, puis dans ses expériences, et avait finalement décrété que le rangement, c'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

Il attrapa son violon et commença à jouer une longue et monotone mélodie quand son portable qui était sur le bord de la table basse, tomba à cause du vibreur.

Le détective se leva et ouvrit le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

_« Besoin de ton aide mon ami. Angelo. »_

_« J'arrive ! SH »_

« Voilà une occasion en or qui arrive à point n'est-ce pas John ? »

Il avait machinalement tourné la tête vers le fauteuil où d'ordinaire gisait son colocataire pour ne trouver que son coussin.

« Oh je vois. Et bien tant pis ! J'irai seul, répliqua-t-il pour lui-même.

- SHERLOCK HOLMES ! Vous n'irez nulle part, vous devez vous reposer, cria Mrs Hudson en montant les escaliers.

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous attacher à une chaise, j'en suis capable.

- Oh de toute façon je suis bien trop vieille et faible contre un homme comme vous Sherlock, annonça Mrs Hudson, battue.

- Oui effectivement ! Bien, je ne rentrerais pas tard, dit-il, la prenant par les épaules pour lui déposer un baiser affectueux sur la joue.

- Couvrez-vous bien quand même, lança la logeuse dans l'escalier que Sherlock dévalait quatre à quatre. »

Sherlock était déjà parti. Il avait pris sa nouvelle écharpe ainsi que son nouveau manteau, les deux autres étant à la poubelle, suite au « Grand Jeu » de Moriarty.

Il s'avança sur le bord du trottoir, héla un taxi, s'installa à l'intérieur et indiqua la direction du restaurant de l'ancien taulard.

_MH_

Mycroft s'installa à son bureau, la journée était loin d'être finie. Des crises en orient, un employé peu discret, tant de problèmes qu'il devait gérer au plus vite.

Mais avant, il devait surveiller de plus près John.

« Sherlock, qu'as-tu fais ? » pensa Mycroft.

Il se doutait que son frère n'était pas pour rien dans l'humeur du médecin. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé un rapport toutes les deux heures à Anthea.

Cette dernière obéissait, fidèle à son patron. Elle comprenait qu'il s'inquiète autant pour son frère, elle-même avait usé de sa position pour faire surveiller sa mère, avec l'approbation de Mycroft, bien sûr !

La vie de John était des plus simples comparée à celle de Sherlock. Il naviguait entre Baker Street, la clinique, Sarah et les enquêtes accompagné du détective. La jeune femme ne savait ni quoi ni où chercher. Alors elle avait donné l'ordre de tout passer au crible. Chaque image, chaque endroit, chaque geste. Tout était minutieusement étudié.

Soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose. Son rapport venait d'être fait mais là, ça ne pouvait pas attendre encore 1 heure et 53 minutes.

Anthea frappa à la porte du bureau de son patron et avant même d'avoir la réponse, elle entra, brandissant son téléphone portable.

_JW_

John s'était rendu dans un pub. Sa bière était maintenant presque finie et il n'avait toujours pas envie de rentrer. Il ne voulait pas se confronter à Sherlock qui devinerait tout de suite son malaise, Dieu sait comment.

Il s'était installé dans le fond de la salle, pensant être tranquille. Mais très vite, une bande de jeunes était entrée et s'était installée près de lui.

Il les écoutait rigoler, discuter, débattre. Il remarqua que l'un d'entre eux était à l'écart, mais qu'il s'y tenait volontairement. Il souriait de temps en temps mais ne rigolais pas franchement comme ses amis. Il avait le regard vague, fuyant et quelques fois, il s'arrêtait sur un point invisible, presque en face de lui. Quelque chose lui préoccupait l'esprit.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un. John remarqua, quand un des jeunes se leva pour se rendre au bar pour commander, qu'à l'emplacement que regardait le jeune homme avec insistance se trouvait un autre jeune.

Grand, mince, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, plutôt beau garçon. L'autre, celui qui le regardait, était lui aussi grand et mince, mais un peu moins musclé. Ses cheveux châtains clair étaient un peu plus longs.

John remarqua que les deux jeunes se lançaient des regards de temps en temps. Mais jamais en même temps, comme si à chaque fois, l'un avait senti le regard de l'autre sur lui et que le temps qu'il lève la tête, les yeux avaient fuit.

« Soit ils sont ensemble, soit ils n'osent pas se l'avouer, pensa John »

Il remarqua que depuis quelques instants, le jeune aux cheveux châtains le regardait. Il finit sa bière d'un trait et sortit. Sur le pas de la porte, il attendait un taxi qui l'emmènerai loin, mais le garçon l'avait rattrapé.

« Excusez-moi, interpella le jeune. »

John se retourna, essayant de ne pas montrer son air confus et gêné.

« Oui ?

- Vous me regardiez tout à l'heure dans le bar et je me demandais si vous aviez quelque chose à me dire vu …

- Vous avez pu vous échapper de cette situation n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment ?

- Vous ne sembliez pas très à l'aise avec vos amis, finalement, je fais un bon alibi pour vous libérer non ? demanda le médecin d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus amicale possible.

- Ouais, vous avez raison, répondit le garçon en baissant les yeux, l'air embarrassé.

- C'est quoi votre nom ? dit John en tendant sa main.

- Luke. Il avait pris la main et l'avait serrée en souriant.

- John.

- Pourquoi me regardiez-vous ?

- Je … à vrai dire, je le faisais un peu inconsciemment. Et puis j'en ai déduis certaines choses.

- Quoi ?

- Vous … non, laissez tomber, je suis nul à ça, je me trompe surement.

- Dites toujours. Je ne me vexerais pas !

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Quoi ? Qui ? Non !

- …

- Enfin, si. Mais ne le répétez surtout pas. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mes amis et surtout pas lui.

- Je pense que vous devriez lui dire. »

John regardait la bande d'amis rigoler à travers la vitre. Il voyait le deuxième jeune homme regardait avec insistance vers la sortie. Il avait perdu son sourire et fronçait des sourcils.

Il pensa à Sherlock. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à penser comme lui pour découvrir le secret de Luke.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda John.

- Silvan.

- Ce n'est pas commun. Comme …

- Comme qui ?

- Personne. Et n'écoutez pas mes conseils ! Voyons ! qui suis-je pour donner des conseils amoureux à quelqu'un alors que je n'arrive pas à m'occuper de la mienne !

- On pense que c'est toujours plus simple chez les autres mais finalement (il tourna la tête vers Silvan) c'est la même chose pour nous. Il y a un quelques temps j'ai conseillé à une amie d'avouer ses sentiments à celui qui est maintenant son petit-ami. Et je n'avais pas réalisé que c'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire. Pour être fixé une fois pour toute. Vous venez de me donner le même conseil.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. Si c'est de l'admiration, de l'amitié ou …

- De l'amour ! La frontière entre les trois est parfois mince. »

- John le regarda d'un air étonné. Après tout il avait raison mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Et pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça à lui ? Il aurait très bien pu partir, mais non.

Peut-être que Mycroft avait raison après tout, il avait besoin de parler.

Il remarqua une voiture noire, de luxe, garée pas loin. Elle avait les vitres teintées mais par la fenêtre arrière ouverte, il reconnu Anthea.

Il fit un signe de la main et se retourna vers Luke.

« Va lui dire.

- Vous aussi. Si vous arrivez à déterminer la nature de vos sentiments, dites-lui. Qui sait ce qu'elle ressent pour vous. »

John sursauta à l'écoute du mot « elle ». Il regarda Luke, souri en lui serrant la main et lui dit :

« Il, Luke. Pas elle. »

Il parti ensuite se doutant que la voiture noire le suivait.

Luke le suivait du regard, bouche bée, Silvan sorti, se planta à côté de lui et regardant John s'éloigner demanda :

« C'était qui ce mec ?

- Personne. Dis, ce soir tu fais quoi ? J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un devoir de sociologie, tu peux venir m'aider ?

- Heu ouais pas de problème, avec plaisir. »

Ils rentrèrent dans le pub, tandis qu'une voiture noire passait devant eux avec à l'intérieur Mycroft qui demandait à Anthea de faire une recherche approfondie sur ce jeune homme.

_SH_

Arrivé chez Angelo, Sherlock s'assit à la place où quelques mois plus tôt il mangeait avec John pour la première fois, alors qu'il n'était pas encore son colocataire.

Le propriétaire du petit restaurant vint le rejoindre, l'air grave.

« Bonsoir Sherlock. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Ton petit-ami n'est pas avec toi ?

- John n'est pas mon petit-ami. En quoi puis-je t'aider ? répondit le détective en ne quittant pas des yeux la rue, ce bâtiment qui lui rappelait « l'étude en rose », le soir où John lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il le connaissait à peine.

- Il se trouve que l'argent de la caisse d'hier a disparu. Nous étions tous présent. Vois-tu, c'était une grosse soirée et j'ai dû appeler du renfort …

- Où sont les toilettes réservées au personnel ? »

Sherlock s'était levé et avait regardé les serveurs avec attention.

Angelo les avait fait tous revenir pour tirer ça au clair, serveurs, cuisinier, tous étaient là et se faisaient tous minutieusement inspecter par le détective.

Angelo le mena aux toilettes situées dans la cuisine. Sherlock les examina longuement, ouvrit le couvercle du réservoir d'eau et sorti un sac de congélation plein d'argent. Hermétiquement fermé, le sac contenait la moitié de la recette volée.

« Le serveur blond. Amène-le, c'est lui.

- Tu es sûr de toi Sherlock ?

- Oui, il a les mains sèches, signe qu'il se les lave souvent et donc qu'il vient souvent aux toilettes. Alors soit il a des problèmes rénaux, ce qui est peu probable, soit il vient piocher dans son butin de temps en temps pour faire sortir l'argent. De plus, il a les yeux rouges, les mains tremblantes et jettent constamment des regards vers la porte d'entrée, ce qui signifie qu'il attend quelqu'un. C'est un drogué qui doit de l'argent à son fournisseur. »

Il s'avérait que tout était vrai. Le jeune homme avait tout avoué à Angelo dès qu'il l'eu convoqué dans son bureau. L'ami de Sherlock lui pardonna, lui aussi ayant déjà volé. Et lui prêta l'argent. Sherlock était satisfait. Une petite affaire, certes mais une affaire quand même. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, la forme lui était revenue.

Après qu'Angelo l'ai remercié, il décida de faire une petite ballade, pour profiter du soleil et marcha le long des rues qui s'offraient à lui. Sur le chemin, il aperçu une voiture noire qui tournait dans une petite rue. Il reconnu ce qu'il pensait être la voiture de Mycroft et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire par ici. Il décida de la suivre et alors qu'il arpentait la rue à distance de la voiture et toujours dans son angle mort, il reconnu au loin John qui parlait avec un jeune homme. Il se demandait qui il était et pourquoi il parlait à John. Il sentait la jalousie poindre en lui et quand John eu tourné à la fin de la rue, Sherlock entra dans le bar et s'assit à proximité de la table où s'égayaient les jeunes. Il commanda un thé et les écouta.

Au bout d'une heure d'observation non concluante, il se décida à rentrer.

_JW_

John était rentré à Baker Street. Il en avait marre de fuir face à Sherlock et était décidé à affronter son regard observateur. Il ne devait pas avoir peur de lui, il devait faire face pour comprendre enfin ce qu'il ressentait.

Sa conversation avec Luke l'avait un peu perturbé mais il devait savoir. Quitte à en souffrir. Il ne concevait pas qu'il puisse être amoureux d'un homme. Et surtout de Sherlock.

En montant les escaliers menant au salon, le médecin sentait son estomac se nouer. Ne voyant personne, il alla dans la chambre de Sherlock, personne non plus. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il couru dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Personne non plus.

« Mais où est-il passé ? pensa-t-il. Il est sorti, cet enfoiré est sorti alors qu'il est malade. Jamais il n'écoutera personne, c'est un sale gosse qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête au détriment de sa santé. Un jour il crèvera d'épuisement et tout le monde dira qu'il l'avait prévenu. »

Il s'installa devant la télé. Il l'alluma et tomba sur Disney Channel. Il trouva ça bizarre étant donné que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait allumée, c'était pour voir Crime & Invistigation. Il se rappelait que Sherlock s'était insurgé de l'émission qui passait et assurait avoir trouvé le coupable au bout de 10 minutes.

« Il aurait regardé la télé ? Non impossible, pas Sherlock, pensa John en souriant »

Il éteignit la télé et attrapa son ordinateur portable, pour surfer sur Internet en attendant que Sherlock rentre.

Discutant avec Sarah, il pu s'expliquer.

« _John Watson dit :_ Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure

_Sarah dit :_ Ne t'en fais pas, j'aimerai juste comprendre pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme ça !

_John Watson dit :_ C'est que je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser.

_Sarah dit :_ Pourquoi ?

_John Watson dit :_ Et bien, je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines des choses. J'en avais très envie mais finalement, je me rends compte que je te considère plus comme une amie.

_John Watson dit :_ Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie

_Sarah dit :_ Et bien je suis un peu étonnée là. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je pensais que toi et moi …

_John Watson dit :_ Je suis confus, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

_Sarah dit :_ Ce n'est pas grave, au moins, on sait que nous deux ça ne marchera pas. Je dois y aller là, je te laisse.

_John Watson dit :_ Je suis vraiment désolé Sarah. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi.

_Sarah est hors-ligne_

« Je l'ai vexée, pensa John »

Environ une heure après qu'il soit rentré, John entendit des pas dans l'escalier, rapides, légers, ceux de Sherlock.

Il tourna la tête et aperçu son colocataire dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il lui lança un regard noir, se leva et … s'apprêtant à parler, il n'eut le temps que d'ouvrir la bouche et de prendre une grande inspiration quand Sherlock lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Angelo avait besoin de moi. »

John referma la bouche, surpris. Depuis quand Sherlock se justifiait-il ?

Reprenant ses esprits, il rétorqua :

« Je t'avais dit de pas sortir.

- Je vais très bien. Je suis en pleine forme. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je sais quand je suis malade et quand je vais mieux.

- Justement non Sherlock. Tu es trop préoccupé par tes enquêtes que tu en oublies que tu as un corps qui a besoin de repos quand il est malade, qui a besoin de manger même si ça soit disant t'empêches de réfléchir. »

_SH_

Le ton était monté d'un cran et Sherlock regardait John d'un air étonné. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il évalua rapidement la situation : « John qui s'inquiète, qui me fait la morale, qui voit un homme plus jeune que lui, qui a un pantalon qui lui va plutôt bien, qui a un pull immonde comme d'habitude que j'aimerai bien lui enlever … »

Sherlock arrêta ses pensées avant qu'elles n'aillent trop loin pour se concentrer sur ce que lui disait le médecin.

* * *

Voilà ! le prochain chapitre va mettre plus de temps à arriver, vous l'aurez compris, c'est THE chapitre ! Et puis je suis un peu débordée ! Je remercie tout ceux qui me lisent et encore plkus tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde mais je les lis, et je vous remercie mentalement.

J'ai, avec JackHarkness83, fait une petite suite à son histoire "L'inaction est mauvaise pour la santé ou pas" qui s'appelle "Mais pourquoi je reste là moi ?". On a bien rigolé à la faire par MP interposé en une soirée ! Donc voilà je nous fait une petite pub :)

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite et peut être fin de cette histoire.

Bisoux, je pense à vous :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Désolée du temps que j'ai mis à le publier mais je n'avais réellement aucune inspiration pour ce chapitre mais pour d'autres choses ah ça oui j'en avais !

Du coup, je prends du retard mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Tous les jours je me disais qu'il fallait que je l'écrive ce chapitre sans jamais réussir ne serait-ce qu'à écrire la première phrase.

Mais il est enfin là ! Le dernier chapitre, un peu plus long, où la vie à Baker Street va définitivement changer.

Promis, si je publie autre chose, je veillerai à ce que l'histoire soit finie avant de vous la soumettre !

Voilà donc la fin de cette histoire ( je me rends compte maintenant que le titre n'est pas super adapté mais j'ai jamais été très forte pour trouver des titres ...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sherlock et John se tenait aux deux extrémités de la pièce. Ils se regardaient, Sherlock ne montrant aucune émotion, John passablement énervé.

« Je me sens bien, commença le détective.

- En es-tu sûr ? Parce que pour deviner ce que pensent les autres tu es très fort mais quand il s'agit de toi, je trouve que tu as un peu plus de mal, répliqua John.

- Je ne devine pas, je déduis.

- Je sais, s'énerva le médecin.

- Et oui, je sais que je vais mieux. Je n'ai pas de fièvre, je n'ai plus mal au ventre, ni à la tête, je vais bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter autant pour moi.

- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse pour toi.

- J'ai assez de Mycroft tu ne trouves pas ?

- Lui ne fait que surveiller nos allées et venues, il ne peut pas savoir comment tu te portes.

- Allez, ça suffit maintenant John. Je vais bien. Je suis sorti pour aider Angelo. Je suis rentré juste après, mentit Sherlock. »

John se calma. Pourquoi s'emportait-il comme ça ? Après tout, Sherlock bousillait sa santé s'il voulait non ?

Dans la pièce, l'ambiance semblait s'être détendue, mais Sherlock n'en menait pas large. Il bouillonnait en repensant à _son_ John avec ce gamin dans la rue. Il lui avait menti en disant qu'il allait voir Sarah pour rejoindre cet ado boutonneux.

« Comment va Sarah ? dit-il.

- Je … je crois que nous ne sommes pas prêt de nous revoir, souffla le médecin.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je l'ai … oh et puis, ça ne te regarde pas Sherlock.

- Tu es mon ami, on peut en parler non ?

- Si c'est pour que tu_ déduises_ un certain nombre de choses sur les relations humaines et que tu me fasses la morale, ce n'est pas la peine. En plus tu serais bien mal placé pour ça.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Voyons Sherlock, tu ne sais pas comment ça marche les relations humaines, tu es un sociopathe de haut niveau, selon ton diagnostique alors chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête, autant demander à une vache de monter des escaliers.

- Une vache peut monter des escaliers John.

- Là n'est pas la question. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Donc, si j'ai bien suivi, c'est de ta faute n'est-ce pas ? »

John leva des yeux surpris vers son colocataire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Quoi ?

- Tu t'es disputé avec Sarah et c'est de ta faute. Tu as dit « ce qui se passe dans ma tête » alors c'est que c'est de ta faute. Vu comment tes joues ont pris une teinte rosée dès que j'ai évoqué Sarah, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de plutôt honteux. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais et elle l'a mal pris ? Non ça ne peut pas être ça, elle tient trop à toi pour ça. Ou alors elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait mais toi tu …

- STOP. Arrête ça maintenant, s'écria John.

- Je cherche à comprendre ce qui te met dans cet état.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. »

En disant ça, John repensa aux paroles de Luke. Il avait compris, depuis que Sherlock était rentré, qu'il tenait à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Alors s'il ne pouvait pas, Sherlock le ferait-il lui ? Pourrais-t-il accepter que John l'aimait ? Pourrais-t-il continuer à le regarder en face, à enquêter à ses côtés, pire, à habiter sous le même toit ?

Il décida cependant que la vérité devait être dite, que Sherlock devait savoir et qui sait, peut-être que mettre des mots sur ses sentiments l'aiderai à savoir vraiment ce qu'il ressentait.

Il regarda Sherlock dans les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et commença :

« Je suis allé voir Sarah ce matin pour lui dire que je l'aimais. N'ayant pas le courage de lui avouer, on s'est embrassé. Mais tandis que je l'embrassais, ce n'est pas à elle que je pensais mais à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre de Sherlock.

_Alors il l'aime. Il aime ce gosse. Il aime un homme … qui n'est pas moi. Nan ce n'est pas possible._

« C'est ce gosse ?

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je t'ai vu avec un jeune dans la rue ce midi. Tu sors avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Mais non.

- Oh voyons John, tu peux me le dire, ce n'est pas un drame de se découvrir gay maintenant.

- Mais arrête Sherlock, s'énerva John. Je ne sors pas avec Luke.

- Alors il s'appelle Luke. Qui est-ce ? Parce que, excuse moi mais parler avec un étudiant en sciences humaines est plutôt peu banal pour quelqu'un comme toi non ? »

Le ton était monté d'un cran. Les paroles du détective résonnaient dans la tête du médecin qui commençait à vraiment en avoir marre. Pourquoi Sherlock s'énervait contre lui comme ça à cause d'une simple discussion avec quelqu'un dans la rue ? Et comment avait-il su pour Luke ?

« Attend, repris John, tu m'as vu avec Luke ?

- Oui.

- Donc tu m'as menti.

- Quoi ?

- Le bar où j'étais n'est pas dans la même direction que le restaurant d'Angelo. Tu n'es donc pas rentré tout de suite. Et tu sais en quoi il est étudiant, donc tu as du rentrer dans le bar et les espionner.

- Les observer.

- Donc tu avoues. Pourquoi me mentir ?

- Là n'est pas la question John, dit Sherlock presque en criant. Es-tu avec lui ou non ?

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas Sherlock. Et pour te remettre à ta place et te prouver que tu peux te tromper, non je ne suis pas avec lui. Je ne le connaissais même pas avant d'entrer dans ce bar.

- Alors pourquoi parlais-tu avec lui ?

- Mais je ne sais pas. On a entamé une discussion comme ça, sur le trottoir. Ça arrive parfois mais bien sûr, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi, ça ne t'arrive jamais, parce que tu ne parles à personne.

- …

- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sorte avec lui ? Tu vas appeler Lestrade ? Essayer de me faire coffrer pour détournement de mineur ? Je ne suis pas ton ami exclusif.

- Je sais bien mais … Sherlock s'arrêta, réfléchis deux secondes et se ressaisit. Attends, si c'est pas ce gosse, à qui pensais-tu alors ?

- À toi idiot, lâcha John, abattu, énervé, épuisé, perdu. »

C'était dit. Restait maintenant à voir comment réagirait le détective. S'il comprendrait toute la portée de cette phrase.

« Quoi ? Comment ça à moi ? Réussit à dire Sherlock qui avait été surpris par la dernière parole prononcée par celui qu'il aimait.

- Oui Sherlock, à toi. Quand j'ai embrassé Sarah, je m'imaginais t'embrasser toi. »

Sherlock était complètement cloué sur place par ce que John venait de lui avouer. Jamais il n'aurai cru possible que John l'aima. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il percevait un espoir, au loin. L'espoir de former _un couple_ ? Non, pas ce mot. L'espoir d'avoir une relation avec John. Oui, cette formulation était surement plus adaptée.

Voyant que Sherlock ne réagissait pas, John pris peur. Il n'en était rien pour son colocataire. Il venait d'avouer quelque chose qu'il aurait dû garder pour lui. Baissant les yeux, il s'était senti d'un coup mal à l'aise et plus à sa place.

Il couru vers sa chambre. Regardant sous son lit, il vit sa valise et décida que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Ce soir, il irait dormir à l'hôtel.

Il ouvrit son armoire et commença à transvaser ses affaires des tiroirs à sa valise.

Le bruit des pas de John dans l'escalier fit réagir Sherlock. Il était abasourdit par cette nouvelle. Il devait lui parler, lui dire qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Le retenir.

Le retenir ?

Pourquoi avait-il pensé ça ? Sherlock se concentra, s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et tenta de faire abstraction de ce qui venait de se passer pour trouver ce qui avait bien pu le laisser penser que John s'enfuirait.

Un bruit de tiroir. Des pas qui font les mêmes allées et venues.

_Oh merde_. Il veut partir. Sherlock se précipita dans les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour trouver John remplissant une valise de ses vêtements.

« John, que fais-tu ?

- Je m'en vais. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Au contraire John.

- Si c'est pour me mettre mal à l'aise et raconter partout ce que je viens de te dire, autant que je parte.

- On dit peut-être que je suis un gamin mais jamais je ne m'abaisserai à un tel niveau. Et puis, j'ai besoin de toi moi.

- Oui, il te faut quelqu'un pour te servir de crâne à qui parler dans la rue.

- Non. C'est plus que ça John.

- Écoute, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, tu as la faculté d'effacer certaines informations de ta mémoire, alors fait-le pour ce que je t'ai dit.

- Surement pas. Sherlock s'avança vers le lit où John, le dos tourné, tentait de boucler sa valise.

- Pourquoi hein ?

- John, regarde-moi. »

Sherlock saisi les bras musclés de l'ancien militaire et le força à se retourner. John baissait les yeux et tournait la tête. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard du jeune homme. Tous deux sentirent des frissons au contact.

Sherlock lâcha un bras pour obliger John à le regarder. Il lui caressa le bras qu'il tenait encore et pris ensuite son visage entre ses mains.

« John, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir dit ça. Au contraire. Je suis bien content que tu l'ais fait parce que moi je n'aurais jamais pu.

- Quoi, comment ça ?

- Je crois qu'on peut se passer de mots. »

Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de John. Il sentait sa respiration qui accélérait et entendait presque son cœur s'affoler. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était le sien ou celui de John.

Délicatement, il embrassa cet homme qui lui faisait terriblement envie.

Il sentit John se tendre et fit glisser ses mains. Une sur sa nuque, ce qui les rapprocha encore, et une sur sa hanche.

John ne savait pas quoi faire. Sherlock l'avait embrassé, était-ce pour se moquer de lui, pour faire une expérience ? Il se sentait idiot, se faisant embrasser et caresser alors qu'il restait planté, ne sachant que faire.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Sherlock s'arrêta et regardant le médecin dans les yeux, lui dit :

« Hé, je ne compte pas me moquer de toi. Quand je disais que j'avais besoin de toi tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas pour me servir de crâne humain ! »

Il effleura ses lèvres et voyant que John ne bougeait pas, il lui prit un bras, colla la main sur sa hanche, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire frissonner. Attrapant la deuxième main, il la fit passer dans son dos. Quant à lui, il passa ses longs doigts sous les vêtements pour aller caresser la colonne vertébrale de son colocataire. Il décida d'entamer un baiser moins doux, plus passionné.

Reprenant confiance en lui, John répondit aux lèvres qui l'embrassaient et glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune et bouclée de Sherlock. Le baiser se fit plus brutal, le désir montait dans la pièce ainsi qu'au creux de leurs reins. Leur corps répondit et tous les deux commençaient à se sentir serrés dans leur jeans.

Soudain, John s'écarta violemment et s'adossa au mur, cherchant presque à se fondre dedans.

« Pourquoi ? fit John. Pourquoi toi ? Je n'ai jamais aimé un homme avant. Je ne suis pas gay.

- On ne dirait pas, rigola Sherlock en s'approchant de sa proie.

- Attends, je …

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave. Viens là. »

John s'exécuta et se rapprocha timidement du détective, si séduisant dans sa chemise désordonnée par le baiser enflammé précédent.

Caressant ses bras musclés, Sherlock le rapprocha de lui, glissant ses mains dans son dos, embrassant son cou, mordillant la chair tendre.

Il poussa le médecin vers le lit et l'assit dessus. La valise fit un vol plané dans la pièce sous les yeux effarés de John.

_Mon Dieu, que suis-je en train de faire ?_

Sherlock l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, John sentit sa langue chaude sur ses lèvres et ouvrit instinctivement le passage. Les deux organes se mêlaient dans une danse sensuelle.

Le pull de John fut enlevé dans une délicatesse qui surprenait ce dernier. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Sherlock de se montrer si doux, si patient, si attentionné. Mais il se laissait faire, conscient que cet homme, complètement différent du détective, savait surement mieux y faire que lui.

Il sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur le lit et se trouvant dans une position peu confortable – les jambes dans le vide, le dos sur le matelas – il se redressa et s'allongea dans le sens du lit, la tête sur son oreiller.

Sherlock, encore debout, sourit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise avant de s'installer aux côtés de ce corps qui s'offrait à lui.

Se tournant sur le côté, il avança une main sur le torse de John tandis que l'autre soutenait sa tête. John le regardait. Il passait de ses yeux à ses lèvres puis à son cou.

Sa main se dirigea vers le dos du médecin et l'attira, le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

Il colla son bassin où pointait son érection contre celle de John, ce qui fit pousser un soupir à ce dernier. Le contact était électrisant, ce qui augmenta le désir de Sherlock.

Tout en l'embrassant, il les fit rouler pour se retrouver au dessus, parcourant le corps musclé de ses mains.

John commença à se sentir plus à l'aise. Il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise à moitié ouverte et la fit glisser le long des bras de Sherlock, arrêtant ainsi la torture de ses caresses.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, haletants, avant que le plus jeune ne se décide à enlever le T-shirt de John. Il caressa doucement les muscles avant de les embrasser et de descendre vers son nombril où il glissa sa langue. Son partenaire sursauta et il sourit. Il avait très envie de lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair masculine.

Il défit la ceinture de cuir et ouvrit le pantalon. La simple vue de l'érection de John à travers le tissu de son caleçon excita Sherlock un peu plus. Il fit descendre le jean et enleva le sien. Un courant d'air frais leur rappela que la porte était ouverte. Il descendit du lit, regarda John se mettre sous les couvertures, alla fermer la porte à clé et ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre les plongeant dans une douce intimité qui plut à John.

Dehors, Mycroft Holmes sourit en voyant son frère tirer les rideaux de la chambre de John.

_Alors c'était ça_. John aimait le détective mais ne savait surement pas comment lui avouer. Il semblait maintenant que cette histoire était réglée. Anthea, à ses côtés, regardait elle aussi par la fenêtre. Elle émit un petit rire qui sortit Mycroft de ses pensées.

« On rentre, s'adressa-t-il au chauffeur. »

John enleva ses chaussettes et cru apercevoir Sherlock faire de même.

« Détail important, les chaussettes, pensa-t-il. »

Il sentit la couverture se soulever, brassant de l'air froid, ce qui contrastait avec la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Sherlock quand il se réinstalla sur lui.

Les longs doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique de son caleçon et commencèrent à caresser l'organe tendu. Il poussa un gémissement sous le contact, ses mains agrippèrent les reins de Sherlock qui lentement, en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau offerte, descendit le long du corps pour atteindre l'entre-jambe. Il retira le caleçon devenu gênant et passa sa langue sur le sexe de John.

« Sherlock qu'est-ce que …

- Chuut. Laisse-moi faire.

Aah… »

S'en suivit une longue litanie de gémissements et de petits cris que John ne pouvait retenir.

Mrs Hudson, qui était partie faire ses courses, rentra et fut surprise du calme qui régnait dans le bâtiment. Elle grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au salon, remarqua les manteaux et trouva bizarre que personne ne soit dans le salon. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sherlock et entra pour la trouver vide. Elle se dirigea vers celle de John et s'approchant, entendit des gémissements.

« Serait-il avec Sarah ? »

Elle entendit ensuite un « Aaah Sherlock » qui la fit rougir. Elle descendit rapidement mais discrètement les escaliers.

Elle n'était guère étonnée de les savoir ensemble. Et était même contente pour eux. Sherlock avait trouvé un ami en la personne de John, ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi mais finalement, il avait peut-être trouvé plus.

Elle prit un thé, regarda la télévision quelques minutes puis sortit rendre visite à une amie, préférant laisser seuls le nouveau couple.

La fin de journée ainsi que la nuit à Baker Street avaient été agitées. Après une courte nuit de sommeil, John se réveilla. Il était seul. La déception ainsi que la colère peut-être commençaient à monter en lui. Il s'assit sur le lit, se frottant des mains son visage marqué par la fatigue.

Des pas précipités dans l'escalier, une porte qui s'ouvre brusquement et le visage de Sherlock, souriant, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Debout John, Lestrade nous attend dans une heure au plus tard sur Little Portland Street. Une décapitation. »

Il était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. John décida de se lever et descendit à la cuisine où il trouva le détective avalant un toast beurré. Sur la table, le thé avait été préparé et une tasse fumante attendait le médecin à sa place. Il s'approcha et fut arrêté par Sherlock qui l'embrassa avant de partir sous la douche.

John bu son thé en souriant. La journée commençait bien.

Après s'être préparé, il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, salua Mrs Hudson au passage et se précipita dehors où Sherlock s'impatientait et pestait contre lui qui avait le don de les mettre en retard.

En sortant du 221B, John tomba nez à nez avec Luke, tenant la main de Silvan.

« Luke !

- John ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, très bien même. »

Silvan s'éloigna un peu pour les laisser parler.

« Je vois que vous avez suivi mon conseil ? Recommença John.

- Oui. Et je vous remercie d'ailleurs. Et vous, vous avez réglé votre problème ?

- Oui, répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Sherlock.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Sherlock. »

Ce dernier avait remarqué qu'il parlait de nouveau au jeune garçon de la veille. Il demanda au taxi qui venait de s'arrêter de patienter deux minutes et s'avança vers John.

« Lestrade nous attend, on va être en retard. Dépêche-toi. »

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, John salua Luke et s'avança vers le taxi en pestant contre l'impatience et la jalousie de son compagnon.

Le voyage fut calme, Sherlock répétant ce que Lestrade lui avait dit au téléphone. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un cordon de police et reconnurent Sally Donovan qui les attendait.

En passant devant elle, Sherlock murmura à l'oreille de John.

« Elle porte un pantalon pour que je n'examine pas ses genoux ! »

John éclata de rire en regardant la pauvre Donovan qui ne comprenait pas.

Lestrade et Anderson attendaient au pied d'un cadavre dont la tête se trouvait une rue plus loin, dans une poubelle.

En avançant, Sherlock pris la main de John dans la sienne, lui sourit avant de l'embrasser derrière l'oreille, devant les regards surpris de Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson, ainsi que toute l'équipe médico-légale et une bonne demi-douzaine de flics.

« Sherlock, John … balbutia Lestrade.

- Fermez la bouche inspecteur, répliqua Sherlock, on voit vos amygdales. »

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. C'était donc le dernier chapitre. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie et pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements !

Bisoux et peut-être à bientôt !


End file.
